You've got visitors
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Kim, Kevin and Trudy go visit Adam in lock-up...post finale
1. You've got visitors

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Okay so this one shot was an idea from my friend on Twitter CFPD_Burzek about Kevin, Kim and Trudy visiting Adam in lock-up, hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

Kim watched as IAD took Adam down the stairs, Trudy in tow. She had every kind of emotion running through her veins and she looked at Kevin with distress in her eyes. This was too much for her and she retreated to the break room, Kevin following close behind.

"You okay Burgess?" He treaded lightly, knowing she was probably hanging on but barely.

"No I'm not okay." She hissed, turning to face him. He knew just by looking in her eyes that she was hiding behind the anger. "IAD just took Adam for obstruction and misconduct." She was aware that her voice was raising in sound but she didn't care right that instance.

"There's nothing we can do about it today Kim."

"There's got to be something that we can do." She started pacing the length of the break room, her nerves in turmoil.

"We'll figure it out. He was now in her bubble, pulling her close to his chest. Her feelings for Adam, no matter what they were at the moment, it was clear as day the extend to which she still cared and he promised himself that they'd figure something out and get him out.

"Where are Burgess and Atwater?" They both heard Platt's voice but Kim stayed in Kevin's embrace, not trusting her emotions right now.

"In the break room Sarge." They heard Halstead answer.

"You two, Voight's office." She poked her head through the door. Kim was quick to untangle herself from Kevin and the two of them followed her under the stare of the rest of the unit. Platt waited for the door to be closed before leaning against Voight's desk.

"What do we know sarge?" Kim was jittery.

"Not much right now but his FOP lawyer is on it and we're trying to get him out on bail as soon as possible because we know what can happen to a cop on the inside."

"What is Adam saying?" Kevin knew for a fact that the desk Sargent had gone down with Adam until he was out of sight.

"He says he'll be fine."

"He's out of his mind, what is he thinking?"

"Burgess, ENOUGH." Platt jolted Kim out of her near hysterics. "We can't do anything for tonight. They're going to book him and hold him for the night before he gets transferred so we just have to wait it out until morning."

"And what then? What exactly is going on Sarge?"

"I'm sorry Atwater I can't tell you that but we'll fix it." It also no secret how much Platt loved Adam no matter how much she kept busting his balls and she was hurting just as bad as the rest of them.

"You have to at least find a way to get us in to see him." Kim was silently pleading with her Sargent.

"I'll try what I can but there's little chance, if at all tonight."

"Keep us in the loop, please." Kim really needed to do something to keep her mind from going to a dark place.

"Will do, in the meantime, I suggest you get all the rest you can, tomorrow's a new day." Kelton's election was going to be a real test for Intelligence and no one knew what the future was going to bring them moving forward. "Keep your head up Burgess, he'll be fine." Trudy was saying it for Kim's benefit and for her own. This was a situation from Hell and it would only become worst if they didn't find a way to get Adam out soon. Platt gave Kim's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and left her with Kevin.

"Don't give up Burgess, we'll get through this together." He assured her as they went to re-join the team in the bullpen.

"Where's Antonio?" Kim looked around to find him missing from the groups.

"No idea." Halstead answered as he left the break room with Hailey. "Let me try to call him." Jay tried his cell but got no answer and he had a general idea of where Voight was and there was no way it wasn't connected. The atmosphere surrounding the two of them and Adam after the case following Eva's kidnapping was heavy and he was now convinced this was what this was about. "No dice but we got to keep going, intelligence still needs to be working the cases." Everyone nodded, knowing he was right. The afternoon was as quiet as could be following Kelton's election but the tv was still on for the coverage. Everyone worked their case files until something fell on their laps and when dinner came and went and nothing had happened, everyone had agreed to go home and re-group in the morning, hopefully with their Sargent and second in command in the bullpen with them.

Night came and Jay, Kevin and Kim were plucked from their not so quiet night to answer a call and their heart all but stopped at the sight in front of them. Kelton had been murdered and it was up to them to catch the person responsible for it. After clearing the crime scene and combing through it for clues, they returned to the 21st and it was in complete chaos, everyone having heard the news.

"Sarge, we could really use your help up there." All three presented themselves in front of the desk.

"Where's Upton?" She looked at what was left of Intelligence, the blonde detective missing.

"I don't know, her phone keeps going to voicemail." Jay had tried more than once to talk to her since they had gotten out of the district hours before.

"I'll meet you upstairs as soon as I get someone to cover for me." All three of them went upstairs and got to work. Platt made it in the bullpen about fifteen minutes later with two officers. "I got some help." She pointed to both Jim Barnes and Julie Taye. She had to pull strings to get the two of them from their respective districts but she needed officers she could trust and Intelligence was in dire need of that. "So what do we got?" She asked. She had gotten the call over the radio and it had been chaotic at best from that point on.

"Not much." Atwater sighed. "We're canvassing the neighbourhood for witnesses that might have seen, anything." He paused.

"And I called to get the pods surrounding Kelton's house." Kim was scrambling with papers on her desk of what they had found on scene.

"And now we have to make a list of everyone who's been in contact with him tonight." Jay knew they had their work cut out for them but they needed to stay focused and go through every piece of evidence.

"And we have to work on Adam releases." Kim wasn't going to let them forget their most important job that was to bring him back where he belonged, with his family.

"I managed to get a visit with him, in an hours."

"I'm going." Kim looked up from hearing the news.

"Burgess, we have a case."

"No one died and made you boss." She growled at Jay, not caring if he out ranked her. "You're not going without me Sarge." Kim wasn't going to let anyone stop her from going. Everyone looked behind them as Hailey walked up the steps to the bullpen.

"Where the hell have you been detective?" Platt wasn't happy with her right now.

"I needed to take care of something personal." She refused to give any more information to the desk Sargent. "What do we have?"

"Should have been there when we gave out that information." Hailey crossed her arms and leaned against her desk, waiting for someone to offer some type of information but everyone stayed mum, even Jay. When the phones started ringing and they gave away some of the answers they had gotten, the whole team pitched in and did the work, trying to find answers.

"Burgess, you coming?" Kim perked up as soon as Platt said the words.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kim grabbed her coat off her chair.

"Bring Atwater with you." Everyone looked over at Jay and he gave Kim a smile. Jay knew the importance of partners, Hailey being it for him since Erin's departure and although Kevin was Adam's partner now, he had been Kim's partner on the beat for years before that. "Tell him to hang in there."

"Come on, let's get going." Platt led the way as the three of them left the bullpen. Kim was sitting shotgun, looking out of the window, wondering how Adam was holding up. If the inmates had gotten to him already, she didn't know what he would look like. The were ushered through the guard's entrance and they surrendered their badges and guns and were taken into the visitation hall. Trudy took a seat at the table and Kevin held his arms crossed over his chest at her side but Kim was pacing with anguish, the nail of her thumb lodged between her teeth.

"You keep pacing that floor and there's not going to be any of you left when he gets here." Platt said over her shoulder and Kim huffed.

"Well maybe we should have worked harder to keep him out of here."

"Just a few more minutes and you can see him for yourself Burgess." Kevin came to stand next to her, pulling her to him as they waited.

Adam was sitting between two convicts in the cell, in nothing but his wife beater and jeans. They had made them remove his plaid shirt, boots and belt and now he was just waiting. Waiting to be moved, moved into the general population where all bets were off. He knew that as soon as he was placed in there that someone would beat the crap out of him, his secret not kept for very long. The guards had come and denied him a phone call to his FOP lawyer earlier and he kept his eyes closed and to himself to keep the attention away from him and when the lock to the cell made a loud clink, he knew it was being unlocked. He opened one eye and peeked at the guard and closed it back again.

"Ruzek, you've got visitors." That got his attention and he opened his eyes. He had no idea who in the world could be there at this hour or who had aloud such a thing but he put his hands on the bench he was sitting on and pushed himself up. He walked to the cell door and offered up his wrists for the guard to cuff him before he took him through the halls towards the visitation halls. His head was down when he walked through the door and the guard un-cuffed him. He looked up as he rubbed his wrists and his eyes fell on Kim's, Kevin and Trudy right behind her.

"Hey." The sound of her voice was the best thing he had heard in the last hours.

"Hey." He took a few steps forward and was body checked by Kim, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, his coming to rest around her waist. "I'm okay." He whispered in her ear. She pulled away and gave him a once over.

"What are they telling you?" She questioned him as he and Kevin shared a hug.

"Nothing really. They won't let me talk to my FOP lawyer."

"That's taken care of Adam, we're trying to move as fast as we can but there's been some developments." Trudy pulled him to her too.

"What kind if developments?" He looked between the three.

"Kelton is dead." Adam's ears started ringing, not sure if he had heard Kim correctly. "We found his body in his house a few hours ago."

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Adam had a sliver of hope it would all disappear but Trudy crushed his hopes quickly.

"Sorry Adam. It's too late to stop the ball from rolling but we're going to find a solution and get you out of here as soon as we can."

"Okay." He was now resigned to have to wait it out but he wouldn't give up hope if they weren't.

"I'm sorry, it's all the time you have." They all turned and faced the guard.

"Just a few more minutes." Kim begged.

"I'm sorry officer Burgess but it's all the exception we were able to get."

"Thanks." The guard let Adam hug Trudy with a promise to keep his head down and eyes open.

Adam looked at Kim a few seconds before he pulled her to him, putting a kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks for not giving up darling."

"Not until you're back with your family." She smiled at him through teary eyes. He cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips to her forehead before releasing her.

"Kevin." Adam took the few steps separating both of them. "Take care of the two of them." The girls didn't need to be told he was referencing to them.

"I will and don't give up brother, we'll get you out of this place." They hugged and shared their handshake before the guard cuffed him again and took his out of the visitation hall.

All three of them looked at him as he went through the door, leaving them alone once again. They knew they still had a lot of work to do but they promised each other that they wouldn't stop before he was out and back where he belonged.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. Of course I could have turned into a multi-chapter story but I feel like I have a lot of those going on and that it would probably end up being a lot like Lock-up so I decided to leave it as a one shot. I really hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love your thoughts - Sarra**


	2. Bail

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the first chapter, it means the world to me. I hope you enjoy #2.**

* * *

When morning came, Kim woke up with a start. She had spent the night at Kevin's, not wanting to be alone.

"You're safe Burgess." Kevin pulled her into his arms. She was on the couch and no doubt having a nightmare.

"Yeah but he's not." She mumbled into his chest. She knew that Adam hated small spaces and that's more than likely where he was at that very moment and Kim hated every moment of it.

"Ruzek's a tough son of a bitch, he'll be okay until we find a way to get him out."

"A lot can happen until then, you know that." She pulled herself away from him and stood from the couch. She was moving erratically in search of some fresh clothes to wear to the district.

"I know that but we can't think like that Burgess, you know that."

"Right now, I don't know that." He knew she wasn't about to chalk up to it but she was still in love with him and to her best friend, it was clear as day. "And we have no idea where Antonio or Voight are. This is all kinds of fucked up."

"We'll figure everything out." He promised. "Come on, we better head down to the district." He had made them some coffee and figured that something easy to travel with for breakfast would be best in the state that she was in.

"Okay." She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. The feeling in the pit of her stomach kept nagging at her but until they were at the 21st, getting an update from Platt, she wouldn't feel at ease.

Adam woke up with a stiff neck. They had transferred him to county in the dead of night only because he was one of their own but he was in a small cell with a single cot and a toilet next to it. He sat on the side of his bed and sighed. He was pretty sure it was early because he had slept like crap and not nearly long enough but this was day one and he didn't know how many of those he would spend in this place. All he knew for sure was that he would do like he had promised to Platt, which was to keep his head down, not drawing unwanted attention his way. The first time he was on the inside was on an undercover assignment with Kevin and had nothing to show for it so it was easy to blend in but now, with years on the job and working for Intelligence, he knew that some of the guys they had put away would recognise him and that wasn't something he was looking forward to. The door to his cell clicked unlocked but he stayed on his cot. He wasn't ready just yet to show his face.

It was only when Adam had to force himself out to eat lunch that the real test would start. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his orange jumpsuit and kept his head down on the way to grab his tray. He followed the line and got his food and found a table where he just sat there, alone. His senses were on high alert and it was only a matter of time before someone pieced it all together. Five minutes is all it took. He was eating the piece of bread in his tray and he saw three guys approach his table.

"Anything I can do for you gentlemen?" He looked up as the three of them took a seat in front of him.

"I think that we have some unfinished business." He leaned forward against the table.

"Do we now?" He smirked, feeling cocky. "I think I'd remember your ugly mugs if we'd met before." He was in no mood for games and if a beating was what was coming to him, he sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight.

"That's too bad for you pretty boy because I don't forget quite easily." He stood, palms on the table and Adam saw movement in his peripheral vision and he dodged the first hit, standing easily and after connecting his fist with the guy's face, a brawl ensued between him and four other inmates.

Kim climbed the stairs to the bullpen two at a time with Kevin in tow. Her eyes scanned for Platt but they fell on Voight who was in his office instead.

"Sarge. Any word on Adam or when he'll get bail?" She popped her head in, not caring what she was interrupting.

"Come in and close the door." The look on both his face and Platt's wasn't helping her nerves.

"What is it?" Voight looked at Platt and it really didn't help the anger that was starting to build up in her gut.

"He's her partner, she has a right to know Hank." Voight nodded and told her straight.

"Antonio called me last night and he was in trouble. When I found him at his place, there was some damage there but I took him to a treatment facility outside of town."

"Why didn't he say anything to us before, to me?" Kim had tried hard to keep an eye on him, allow him to talk to her if he was struggling but she hadn't seen his distress in the past weeks.

"What's important is that we be there for him, help him through this." Voight insisted.

"Yeah, yes. Absolutely. What about Adam?" She looked as Voight looked over her shoulder and she saw Superintendent Crawford walk towards them.

"Sargent Voight, can I have a word?" He questioned, stepping foot in his office.

"What can I do for you?" Crawford looked at Kim and she jumped lightly.

"I'll go." She slipped out of the office and Crawford closed the door behind him.

"What do you think that's about?" Kevin asked as Kim took a seat at her desk.

"No idea but that can't be good." Her mind was on Antonio and her pounding heart was with Adam. She needed Crawford out of the office so Voight could give her an update about Adam's situation. The whole team was working on Kelton's case as best they could as the voices started to mount in Voight's office. Crawford exited the office minutes later, walking through the bullpen under everyone's stares. They all turned to Voight as soon as he was gone.

"Crawford wants us on the case twenty four seven." He pinched the bridge of his nose, no doubt a headache coming.

"What about Adam?" Kim stood from her chair and leaned against her desk; her arms crossed over her chest.

"Adam." He sighed. "Adam has been taken to the prison's infirmary after a fight broke in the dining hall."

"Shit." Kevin cursed under his breath, looking at a distraught Kim that had pretty much seen it happen in her dreams.

"How bad is it?" She had pushed herself from her desk when Voight had said the words.

"He's being looked at right now, I don't know yet."

"I want to go see him."

"I can't let you do that Kim, not yet."

"What do you mean I can't go? This is insane." Her anger was starting to surface.

"Just a few hours Kim." Voight asked. "It's all I'm asking." It was hard for her to agree to that but one thing she knew was that she could trust Voight. "Alright, let's concentrate on the case, we still have a murder to solve. The team followed the clues and it led them to Brennan and it ended bloody, her body coming out of her house in a bag.

"And here I thought politics couldn't be bloodier." Jay deadpanned, throwing his coat on his chair.

"Only way to make this job interesting." Upton raised her eyebrows. "We have some other fish to fry though."

"It's been hours Sarge. What's the update with Adam?"

"I'm still waiting on Superintendent Crawford." As if summoned out of thin air, he walked up the stairs of the bullpen. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Officer Ruzek will be released within the hour." Kim didn't wait for another word before pulling her coat from her chair and running out of the district.

"Atwater, go with her and come back here with them."

"Sure thing Sarge." He grabbed his coat and went after Kim. He found her next to her car, fumbling with her keys. "Burgess, give me your keys." He extended his hand to her, but she didn't even pay attention to him. "Burgess." He said more forcefully.

"What?" She asked, exasperated.

"Give me your keys, I'm driving."

"Fine." She slapped the keys in his hands and walked towards the passenger side of her car. "I hope the injuries aren't too serious." She rang her hands together. She was starting to get nervous, but she couldn't wait to lay eyes on him.

"He'll be okay." Maybe he'd have some physical scars, but Kevin knew he'd be alright.

"What happens after we pick him up?"

"Voight wants us back at the 21st."

"What do you think he has up his sleeve?"

"With Voight, you never know." He drove into the prison's parking lot and killed the engine. "I know that he's going to make it right."

"Let's hope you're right this time." She got out of the car and they walked together through the gates. They were ushered through like normal visitors, relinquishing their gun and badge for a visitors. The medical bay was on the main floor and the guards guided them towards the center.

"He's in here." He pushed the door open and let them in. Kim caught sight of his upper body before he had the time to cover it up properly.

"Oh my god Adam." She walked the space separating them and pushed his shirt open to see the extent of the damage.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He grabbed her wrists gently and pulled them away from his shirt. "Some bruising around the ribs, a black eye and a mild concussion."

"What happened?" Adam nodded at Kevin in acknowledgment.

"Your standard brawl. I'll live." He shrugged.

"Ass." She punched him in the chest, Adam falling in a fit of cough. "Sorry." She hissed.

"I'm ready to get the hell out of here." He finished buttoning up his shirt, slipping off the exam table.

"We got one stop to make before dropping you off home." Adam wasn't going to object to anything at this point, simply wanting to get the hell out of there and get a real shower.

"Anything to get out of here." They were guided back out and Adam was given his personal effects back and they were headed back to the district. Kim rode in the back with Adam and the ride was mostly quiet and Kim kept stealing glances at Adam, hoping to god he wasn't a hallucination. "I'm not going to disappear darling." He chuckled.

"Nothing funny about this Adam."

"I'm fine." He assured her, linking his fingers with hers. The rest of the drive was dead quiet and as soon as they parked, she let him walk in first, knowing that Platt would flip when she'd see him. And as promise, she delivered. As soon as she set her eyes on Adam, she was out from behind her desk, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Trudy." He chuckled. "You're crushing me." He coughed out.

"Yeah, sorry." She held him at arms-length. "It's good to have you back. Voight is waiting for you upstairs."

"Thanks." She watched the trio walk up towards the bullpen, Adam slipping his hand in the palm scanner. "God it's good to be back." He sighed as they climbed the stairs, the bullpen was empty except for the light coming out of Voight's office.

Voight looked up from the file he was looking at and ushered them three of them in his office. "Glad to see you out Ruzek."

"Thanks for bailing me out." He gave his Sargent a lopsided grin. "When can I get my star back?"

"I'm afraid that won't be for now."

"Why not?" He questioned, Kim sitting on the couch and Kevin leaning against the wall next to the door.

"I don't need to explain your injuries to you Ruzek. Take the next week off to heal properly, take the physical and psychological exam and then we'll decide on a date for you to be back." Usually one to argue, Adam nodded, seeing his Sargent's point. He was feeling a little bit stiff, so he figured he'd take it easy for a bit.

"Thanks, Sarge."

"Don't need to thank me, just get better." Voight looked at Kim that was sitting on the couch. "Take him home and keep an eye on him." She looked back at him after she had ben staring at Adam the whole time.

"Okay, yeah." She stood. When Adam locked eyes with Kim, he knew better than to object. He could see the worry in them and if this is something that would easy them, he'd go along with it. "Come on, I'll drive." Adam nodded and they turned around to leave.

"Night Sarge, Kev." HE exchanged a handshake with Kevin and nodded to Voight before leaving.

"They'll be okay." Kevin said as they watched them leave.

"I know." Voight scoffed. These two were good for each other and he knew that.

The ride to Adam's place was dead quiet and Kim kept stealing glances at Adam the whole way. He wanted to tell her something, but he didn't know if there was something to say that would ease her apart from seeing with her own eyes that he was okay. She killed the engine in front of his building and they both got out.

"You know you don't have to stay with me." They walked towards the front door.

"You have a mild concussion Adam; I'm not leaving you here alone tonight."

"Okay, you're the boss."

"Yes I am." She chuckled. Adam went for a much-needed shower while Kim got a beer out of his fridge and plopped down on his couch. It was the first time she was in his new place and she liked it. It was a far cry from the dingy one bedroom he had lived in before.

"Find anything interesting on tv?" He questioned as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Not really, just browsing." He sat down next to her and took the bottle from her hand, taking a long pull of it.

"God that feels good." He handed it back to her.

"I'm happy that you're okay." He heard the slight tremor in her voice.

"Hey, hey." He took her hand in his. "I'm fine. Look at me." HE saw unshed tears in her eyes.

"I didn't think I'd see you out so soon. I know how bad it is in there for cops and I just knew something bad would happen."

"I thought I was done for it too."

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened?"

"Because if you knew, you would have been involved and I couldn't do that to you." He sighed. "How is Antonio?"

"In a rehab facility." She sighed. "He was spiraling, and he called Voight."

"Good, that's good. I think I should go see him in a couple of days." He knew how these programs worked so going to see him in the morning was out of the question.

"I'll go with you."

"Look Kim." He started but she cut her off.

"Not tonight Adam." She sighed. "Let's just get a good night rest and we can talk about all of this tomorrow." He pulled her hand in his and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Okay. Come on." He rose painfully to his feet and pulled her up with him. He pulled her towards his room and stripped to his boxers, then helping her out of her own clothes and pulling her in the covers with him. The two of them sharing a bed had nothing to be awkward about and he pulled her into his side. "See, I'm fine." Her cheek was against his chest and the steady beating settled her heart.

"Yeah, fine." She echoed. He watched her and she fell asleep and although he didn't know what the future held for them, being incarcerated, even for a night, put everything in perspective for Adam. He'd take all the steps to get the two of them back on even footing.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I meant for this story to be a two chapter short story but while I was writing, my idea shifted and I ended up getting Adam out of jail from the jump and Antonio stay in tow rather than leave the country so it opened it up to write some more. I really hope you guys liked it and please leave a review before you go, I always love reading your thoughts - Sarra**


End file.
